martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea of Miracles
The Four Divine Kingdoms each covered an incomparably vast territory, and in the middle of them all was the Sea of Miracles. The Sea of Miracles was the greatest life forbidden zone of the entire Sky Spill Continent. In the Sky Spill Continent there were many so-called life forbidden zones, but most of these life forbidden zones were not guaranteed deathtraps. For instance, if a peerless powerhouse were to enter they could still rely on their dreadful cultivation to safely enter and leave. However, no matter what martial artist entered the Sea of Miracles, all of them perished here! Even in the past when Yang Yun began his grand plan to drag in all the heroes of the world and subjugate them, he had done so by taking advantage of the moment when the Temple of Marvels that floated above the Sea of Miracles had fluttered to the edge of the area. Only then did he begin his plans. Otherwise, if Yang Yun were to pierce deep into the Sea of Miracles he would have died all the same. Central Region The four Divine Kingdoms surrounded the Sea of Miracles in a giant circle. And, far behind these four Divine Kingdoms was the South Sea, Fog Sea, North Sea, and Crimson Sea. At the very center of everything was the Sea of Miracles. This made the Sky Spill Continent to look like the shape of an irregular donut. The Sea of Miracles was also known as the Sea of No Return, and also the Ocean of Endless Storms. It was rumored that the entire sea was pitch black and covered with infinite lightning storms. The sky was always covered with infinite amounts of lightning, and the nearby 8000 Miles Black Swamp also perennially flashed with thunder. To enter was to walk into certain death. Even a Divine Sea Supreme Elder was no exception. Up until now, there has never been a record of anyone ever having managed to cross the Sea of Miracles. Even the four Divine Kingdoms’ Divine Emperors all worship and revere the Sea of Miracles. 8000 Mile Black Swamp Surrounding the entire Sea of Miracles is the 8000 Mile Black Swamp, which can also be considered as the shores of the Sea of Miracles. Because the land topography is similar to a beach and shallow tidelands, the entire surrounding of the Sea of Miracles appears to look like a black swamp. Even though this black swamp is lower risk than the Sea of Miracles, it still isn’t a place that a Divine Sea powerhouse can freely enter and leave. There are even Divine Sea powerhouses that can perish within if their luck is poor enough. For instance, even if a talented Life Destruction Prince in one of the Divine Kingdoms were to enter into the 8000 Mile Black Swamp, it wouldn’t matter how many magical treasures and defensive items that person brought with them; they would never return. Black Tsunami Every 10 years, there will be a black tsunami that comes from the Sea of Miracles. Normally, the tsunami will reach out to a distance of 8000-9000 miles, completely covering the 8000 Mile Black Swamp. This black tsunami is wholly terrifying. If one is caught within, then that is certain death. But although this black tsunami is terrifying, there are still great advantages to be had. That is that the wood spirit jade floating in the Sea of Miracles will rush out into the Black Swamp where it can be mined by others. Thus, even though the four Divine Kingdoms were founded over 10,000 years ago, the amount of wood spirit jade resources have never fallen off, always managing to continuously replenish themselves. Nine Heavens Thunder Dominion Above the Sea of Miracles was the Nine Heavens Thunder Dominion. This was an area with endless thunder. If a general martial artist were to enter they would immediately turn into ash! 30 miles After 30 miles, the thunder would begin to change color. It went from blue white and faded into purple white. The power of thunder became even more violent and feverish. The arcs of lightning became as thick as an arm and the thunder light became increasingly savage. 100 miles The entire 100 mile Thunder Dominion was a massive array formation laid down by an Empyrean level character from the Divine Realm and used to seal away an ancient existence that seemed to be a God Beast. The reason there was infinite thunder in the skies above the 8000 mile Black Swamp, and the reason the Sea of Miracles was called the Ocean of Endless Storms, was because of this massive thunder-attribute array formation! At the 100 mile Thunder Dominion, the thunder here was absolutely still. Thunder balls quietly floated in the air, seeming peaceful. As for Lin Ming, with his current divine sense he was able to clearly see that the distortions around the thunder balls were shattered space. This space formed a cage around each thunder ball, sealing the thunder ball at its central point. Deeper past these thunder balls, there were islands that floated up and down, emitting a strong aura of vitality. And even further in there were increasingly intense fluctuations of life. Deeper in there were continuous mountain ranges and snaking rivers, all of them exuding the blood vitality of powerful life forms… Supreme Palace In the far off distance, there was a massive mountain range blocking the way that towered into the skies where it was hidden by thunder clouds. At the summit of this mountain range was an inexhaustible mass of thunder clouds that converged into an endless vortex, seeming timeless and magnificent. One could even faintly make out that on the peak of the highest mountain, there was a giant palace. This palace was so high that it was impossible to see the end. All one could see was that the mountain-sized golden gates emitted an endless mystic power of thunder. It was like a giant sun was burning without end at the top. Purple Dragon In the high heavens, all thunder clouds for a hundred miles were washed away by the terrifying waves of energy. This purple dragon that seemed unbearably arrogant was guarding this part of the world. Its strength is about that of a Great World King. For the last 100,000 years it had guarded this Empyrean land of inheritance. On the Sky Spill Planet, there was not a single being that dared to offend its draconic majesty. Thunder Source Empyrean Thunder Punishment’s Thunder Source was like a little thunder dragon. It burrowed deep within the hall, glowing with a scintillating silver-white luster. Its little form moved up and down. With every fluctuation a destructive source power of thunder seemed to gush out from its body, piercing through the void and escaping into space. All around the Thunder Source were also countless thin thunder plants, all of them brimming with life. Life and destruction were two sides of the same coin. This was why the power of thunder was so terrifying and strong. It was clear that the existence of this Thunder Source was why the Thunder Dominion had existed without end for 100,000 years. Temple of Marvels There exists a Temple of Marvels that floats above the skies in the Sea of Miracles. It is illusory and elusive like a dreaming mirage. It’s only that this temple is deep within the Sea of Miracles and guarded by some wild and ancient sea beasts. These sea beasts can emit a pressure that can stop even the heart of a Divine Sea Supreme Elder. These are existences that are beyond our imagination. The Thunder Dominion is also in the Sea of Miracles. The Sky Spill Planet has a massive hollow that pierces through the entire world. One end of this hollow is the Eternal Demon Abyss and the other end is the Sea of Miracles. The Eternal Demon Abyss was left behind by Empyrean Primordius in the past, and this land is where Empyrean Thunder Punishment left behind his own inheritance and ancient ruin. When Empyrean Primordius struck out and pierced all the way through the Sky Spill Planet, Empyrean Thunder Punishment was struck all the way through to here and before he died he conveniently left behind his inheritance, which was the reason why the 8000 Mile Black Swamp and the Thunder Dominion was formed. 100,000 years ago After the great war that shook the earth, sundered the heavens, and toar space, it was said that Empyrean Primordius' final attack on Empyrean Thunder Punishment had pierced the Sky Spill Planet. This all-powerful attack created a huge chasm in the middle, one at the center of the Sky Spill Continent and at the Holy Demon Continent. Eternal Demon Abyss This Sea of Miracles sounded exactly like the Eternal Demon Abyss. This was the result of the apocalyptic catastrophe that happened in the Sky Spill Continent 100,000 years ago. The Eternal Demon Abyss was also known as the land of no return. When the number one top powerhouse of the Holy Demon Continent had reached a bitter bottleneck in his cultivation, he had entered the Eternal Demon Abyss to search for a lucky chance. But, the result was that he had died there, never to return! And around the Eternal Demon Abyss was the 1000 mile forbidden zone. Although the risks were far, far lower than in the true Eternal Demon Abyss, it still wasn’t a place that an Emperor level martial artist could freely enter. Whether it was the High Lords of the 12 Skysplit Towers or the Tower Masters themselves, none of them had even returned alive after entering the 1000 mile forbidden zone. As for Lin Ming, he had only managed to escape the 1000 mile forbidden zone by relying on the memories of the Demon Emperor as well as his own unique abilities. After knowing all of this, the 8000 Mile Black Swamp was extremely similar to the 1000 mile forbidden zone of the Eternal Demon Abyss. The Skill Spill Continent had the Sea of Miracles and the Holy Demon Continent had the Eternal Demon Abyss. In addition, the Sea of Miracles and the Eternal Demon Abyss both had eruptions. The Sea of Miracles had its black tsunamis and the Eternal Demon Abyss had its great black waves. After erupting, both of them would carry materials from their center. The Sea of Miracles would bring out wood spirit jade and the Eternal Demon Abyss would bring out Demon God Bones. Wood spirit jade was the condensed essence of ancient spiritual plants. Demon God Bones were the condensed essence of powerful ancient martial artists and vicious beasts. They were like two sides of a coin. Trivia * After Lin Ming killed Thunder Punishment and took away the Gold Thunder Temple, the entire Domain had become an ordinary cloudy sky. From the most ancient of historical records, the Thunder Dominion that existed above the Sea of Miracles – a place where even Divine Sea supreme elders would die if they entered – had suddenly vanished. The Sea of Miracles, also known as the Ocean of Endless Storms, had turned into a normal sea. Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Oceanic Bodies